Let It Be
by Chiiuu
Summary: Tezuka dan Fuji. Mereka selalu bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing, mengerti tanpa kata. Tapi beberapa hal tetap memerlukan pernyataan. Tentang rasa rindu, cemburu dan tentang mereka yang menyukai satu sama lain. Mereka sadar. Saling tahu. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang memulai. A PerfectPair Fanfic, TezukaFuji, Drama, Romance, ShounenAi, BoysLove. Didedikasikan untuk UlangTahun Tezuka


Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk merayakan hari jadi Mister Perfect kita, Tezuka Kunimitsu~  
Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ngefans sama Tezuka, apalagi aku masih baper karena di New Prince of Tennis dia pergi ke Jerman dan membuat Fuji-ku menangis lagi. Sumpah, aku sakit hati :"

Yang selalu bikin aku sabar itu karena Tezuka udah nyatain perasaan cintanya. Yang gaya pake bahasa Jerman itu loh.  
Dan apa boleh buat juga, karena Fuji sukanya cuma sama Tezuka aja. Harusnya Tezuka bersyukur tuh. Fuji, dengan wajah secantik itu dan tubuh seramping itu, banyak yang mau kali. Tinggal milih aja. Aku selalu suka kalau orang ketiga diantara mereka adalah Tachibana Kippei ihihihi :3

Walau aku ga terlalu ngefans sama Tezuka, tapi aku begitu mencintai dan mengagungkan PerfectPair ini~ Mereka memang begitu sempurna ketika bersama

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

Pairing: TezukaFuji

 **Let It Be**

Alternate Canon Universe, drama, romance, BoysLove, ShounenAi, BoyxBoy.

Rate T (mungkin)

Terkadang typo, diksi seadanya, gaya tulis amatir.

.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya, kelab yang berada di lantai teratas hotel bintang lima di bawah naungan Atobe Corp ini merupakan tempat yang sangat ramai pengunjung, dipenuhi orang yang belum ingin pulang setelah makan malam. Minumannya dibrandrol luar biasa mahal dan sebagian besar berwarna pastel. Kelab itu tidak menarik bagi orang-orang yang suka minum bir langsung dari botolnya ataupun mereka yang suka meminum minuman beralkohol tanpa dicampur. Sebaliknya, kelab ini menarik bagi kelompok orang yang ingin memberi kesan dan dibuat terkesan.

Para prianya merupakan orang-orang yang tengah menapaki tangga kesuksesan, dan para wanitanya cukup cantik sehingga tidak perlu membeli sendiri minuman mereka, akan selalu ada yang menawari. Di sana merupakan kumpulan orang yang berpakaian bagus dengan selera tinggi, mempunyai kehidupan berlimpah harta, bergaya _borju_.

Malam ini berbeda.

Bukan lagu jazz sensual atau dentingan grand piano yang mengalun. Bukan seorang wanita bertubuh ideal dengan balutan gaun malam elegan yang menyanyi di atas panggung, memamerkan suara sexy yang keluar dari sela-sela bibir berlipstick merah menggoda. Ini lagu pop dengan _beat_ yang menghentak, menguarkan semangat pada pendengarnya. Lagu yang sering terdengar di mana-mana akhir-akhir ini. Siaran radio, tayangan TV, pojok restoran sederhana sampai layar iklan raksasa di pusat perbelanjaan megah. Lagu peringkat pertama dalam tangga musik nasional selama tiga minggu berturut-turut, diramalkan masih akan tetap berjaya sampai beberapa bulan ke depan.

Di balik alat-alat DJ-nya, Mukahi Gakuto melakukan kontak mata pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di atas panggung, saling bertukar kode. Kedipan mata atau angukkan kepala. Satu tangannya memutar piringan hitam yang ditaruh di atas _turntable_ , tangannya yang lain dengan yakin menaik-turunkan tombol-tombol _DJ-Mixer_ , mencari komposisi suara yang tepat. Kikumaru Eiji, berdiri di atas panggung, di bawah kelap-kelip lampu dengan sinar temaram, bisa menangkap kode-kode itu dengan mudah. Dia tahu kapan harus memulai atau berhenti bernyanyi. Kolaborasi pertama. Mereka sudah berlatih, walau hanya dua kali. Tiga puluh menit sebelum acara dimulai. Lagu milik Eiji bercampur gaya _dubstep_ ciri khas Gakuto, menghasilkan lagu yang bahkan harus Eiji akui lebih keren dibanding lagu asli di album pertama miliknya. Lain kali dia akan mengajak Gakuto berkolaborasi secara resmi, istilah tenarnya _... featuring_.

Memasuki _reff_ , lagu makin meninggi dan berbaur dengan teriakan orang-orang yang memenuhi kelab. Suara-suara teriakan itu bukan milik penonton biasa, mereka semua saling kenal. Sepuluh tahun lalu mereka pernah berjuang demi menggapai mimpi yang sama. Bahkan ketika waktu sudah berjalan begitu lama, kecuali soal tubuh yang meninggi, mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat berbeda. Masih sosok mereka ketika masa sekolah. Tachibana masih menjadi panutan bagi mantan anggota Fudomine yang mengidap rasa hormat ketergantungan. Sengoku masih dengan rambut oranye dan sibuk mencari keberadaan gadis-gadis di antara ramainya suasana menjelang tengah malam. Ramai bukan karena jumlah orang yang melebihi pengunjung biasanya. Ramai karena cengkramaan akrab antara semua orang. Kabaji masih tetap setia berdiri di belakang Atobe, bertaka 'Usu' tiap diberi perintah. Mantan anggota reguler Seigaku masih memfavoritkan Kawamura-Sushi sebagai pilihan hidangan gratis yang malam ini segala sesuatunya dibiayai oleh Tuan Muda pemilik kelab. Pemilik hotel. Atobe Keigo, yang bulan depan akan resmi menjadi CEO Atobe Corp.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, yang secara tidak langsung adalah alasan diadakan pesta ini, masih dengan wajah kakunya, duduk menghadap konter Kawamura Sushi yang malam ini dibuat bergaya bar. Terkesan modern tapi tidak menghilangkan cita rasa. Oishi duduk di sampingnya, disusul dengan Inui. Mereka sesekali mengomentari tampilan Eiji di panggung, Momo yang menyeret paksa Echizen menonton paling depan atau Kaidoh yang terlihat akrab dengan Kirihara Akaya.

"Kikumaru meninggikan suara satu nada dibanding biasanya. Tarian akrobatiknya meningkat 20%. Penyebabnya 100% karena dia menikmati acara ini."

Bahkan Inui masih dengan datanya, berkata dengan nada dan cara membetulkan kacamata yang masih tetap tidak berubah.

Oishi tertawa. "Kurasa semua orang pun menikmati acara ini. Sangat beraroma nostalgia." Dia menenguk _ocha_ hangatnya. Dengan suasana seperti ini, keadaan area sekitar panggung di sisi lain kelab terasa sangat jauh berbeda. Tradisional bercampur modern. Rasanya aneh tapi takjub. Seperti dua dimensi yang hanya dipisah dengan kaca dua arah yang tipis. "Mereka bisa merasa kembali muda. Aku juga sedikit merasa seperti itu."

Tezuka tidak menanggapi perkataan Oishi walau ingin menyangkal. Kembali muda? Bahkan ketika masa sekolah, Tezuka sering disangka sebagai pria berumur 25-an. Apa bedanya dengan sekarang?

Tezuka tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Merayakan ulangtahun dengan cara seperti ini bukanlah gayanya, persetujuannya hanya karena permintaan orang-orang. Eiji dan Momo memohon mati-matian agar acara ini tetap jadi digelar, mereka memang suka perayaan. Bukan karena pestanya, tapi karena kebersamaannya. Tezuka mengerti.

"Kau juga cobalah bersenang-senang sedikit, Tezuka. Ini acaramu."

Tezuka mendapati Kawamura di hadapannya, dibatasi meja konter, menyodorkan piring berisi dua buah _sake nigiri sushi_. Dia tersenyum.

"Aah." Hanya satu kata dan angukan yang Tezuka berikan sebagai respon.

Tepuk tangan meriah menggema saat Eiji menyelesaikan lagunya, melakukan salto ke belakang sebagai penutup. Oishi memutar kursi tinggi yang dia duduki sejak tadi, memperhatikan. Dia ikut bertepuk tangan. Senyuman tergaris dari bibir, berpikir bahwa walau dengan statusnya yang sekarang menjadi _public figure,_ Eiji tetaplah Eiji yang pernah dia kenal. Di kala kesibukan entertainnya yang padat, Eiji sering berpura-pura sakit karena kelelahan dan menemui Oishi di rumah sakit. Oishi sudah seperti dokter pribadinya.

Keramaian tidak berakhir di situ. Sorakan terdengar lagi saat Atobe naik ke atas panggung, aura kepemimpinannya masih sama, seorang arogan yang memang punya kemampuan. Jentikan jarinya membuat sunyi sesaat, kemudian ramai kembali.

Benar-benar seperti kembali ke masa lalu.

Tezuka tidak merespon saat dari atas panggung, Atobe mengatakan betapa dermawanya dia karena mengadakan pesta ini. Padahal pada kenyataannya, mereka yang hadir tahu benar bahwa Atobe hanya perlu alasan untuk berpesta. Sifat maniak perayaannya masih belum berubah.

"Nikmatilah persembahan Ore-sama!"

Atobe berkata penuh bangga, merentangkan tangannya dengan senyum puas. Dengan kata-kata itu, semua orang tahu kalau pesta akan segera dimulai lagi. Kelab kembali penuh suara musik, berlatar lagu racikan Gakuto.

Eiji menerobos kerumunan, menyeret Echizen bersamanya. Disusul Momo dan Kaidoh yang sedang adu mulut tepat di belakang. Mereka berjalan pelan, meminggir-minggirkan orang, menuju konter Kawamura Sushi.

"Hoi! Hoi!" Eiji menyapa begitu berjarak cukup dekat dengan teman satu timnya. "Kami butuh dua orang pemain tambahan untuk adu minum dengan tim lain~" Dia merangkul Oishi dari belakang.

Pandangan Echizen datar, tidak tertarik tapi selalu berhasil diseret Eiji.

"Adu minum?" Kacamata Inui berkilat. "Hoo... apakah ini sudah waktunya aku berperan lagi?"

Firasat buruk merasuki Momo dan Kaidoh yang baru berhasil menyusul, berdiri di belakang Eiji. Mereka berkata cepat dengan wajah pucat. "Tidak perlu!"

"Kalian kompak sekali. Ii data..."

"Mada-mada da ne, Senpai."

Oishi tersenyum paksa, tidak pikun untuk mengingat bagaimana rasa neraka dari jus nuatan Inui itu. Berhadapan dengan Kawamura yang sibuk mengepal nasi untuk dasar sushi, Tezuka menghela napas berat. Tahu bahwa kekacauan akan dimulai dari sini.

Wajah Eiji membiru, merangkul Oishi sangat erat, lebih tepat dibilang memeluk. "Jangan melibatkan jus Inui kali ini! Fujiko tidak ada..." Kalimatnya menggantung.

Dengan Eiji yang menyebut nama itu, pikiran semua orang menggambarkan sosok yang sama. Postur tubuh yang ramping dengan garis wajah lembut. Sukses dengan caranya sendiri, menempatkan namanya di tiap majalah terbaik di Jepang. Fuji Syusuke yang saat ini dikenal semua orang sebagai seorang jurnalis handal.

"Kalau melibatkan Inui jus, dan Fujiko tidak ada..." Eiji berekspresi horor, membayangkan dirinya teronggok di lantai dingin dengan cairan kental mengalir dari sela bibirnya bagai diracun seseorang. "tim kita bisa kalah, nyan!" rengeknya kencang.

"Aku ada, Eiji."

Suara lembut yang tidak asing membuat mereka semua menoleh, Kawamura berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya, ikut bergabung. Fuji berdiri di sana, melangkah mantap dan melambaikan tangan ringan. Senyum masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Fujiko!"

"Fuji."

"Fuji-senpai."

Echizen menurunkan topinya, menyembunyikan senyum yang terpampang. Tezuka menatap lekat, sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan tidak memanggil namanya.

Eiji jadi orang pertama yang memeluk Fuji, memonopolinya untuk satu menit. "Mou! Kau lama sekali, nyan."

Fuji menggerakan lengan, balas memeluk lembut. "Maaf. Ada perubahan jadwal. Dari bandara aku harus ke kantor, tidak bisa langsung ke sini."

"Bagaimana Perancis? Kau tidak lupa membawakan titipanku kan, nyan?"

"Paketnya akan sampai ke tempatmu besok, paling lambat lusa. Bersama paket untuk yang lain juga."

Echizen mendudukan dirinya di samping Tezuka, memesan satu set _tekkamaki sushi_. Dia tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dalam obrolan.

"Tidak menyapa Fuji-senpai, Buchou?" Bola mata Echizen melirik pada Fuji yang sedang dikerubungi, ditanyai hal-hal sepele. Terutama oleh Eiji dan Momo. Sesekali suara bentakan Momo dan Kaidoh terdengar, mulai petengkaran seperti biasa.

Tidak juga mendapat respon, Echizen ganti melirik Tezuka, sedikit menyeringai.

Tezuka menyadarinya. "Apa?"

"Tidak memberi Fuji-senpai sebuah pelukan atau ciuman bergaya Perancis?" Echizen masih menyeringai. Sengaja membawa-bawa soal ciuman dan Perancis. Berhubung Fuji baru kembali dari sana. Kapan lagi Echizen punya kesempatan untuk menyindir soal hubungan kedua senpainya ini.

Tezuka dan Fuji. Tidak ada yang tidak sadar tentang hubungan khusus mereka. Semua anggota tim menyadarinya, tapi karena yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak melakukan konfirmasi apa-apa, orang lain ─bahkan Inui─ tidak berani berspekulasi.

Echizen berbeda. Dia tahu dengan jelas, melihat dengan mata sendiri. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, suatu sore di akhir pekan. Tidak ada latihan, tapi lapangan klub tenis Seigaku terisi. Saat itulah Echizen melihat dua orang itu berdiri di atas _court_ , berusaha saling mendominasi. Bukan dalam tenis. Itu ciuman penuh hasrat. _French Kiss_ , menggunakan lidah. Echizen batal meminjam lapangan. Besoknya, dia bicara pada Tezuka. Berkata "Buchou, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tidak pantas pada anak umur 12 tahun."

Butuh satu tahun agar Tezuka tahu apa maksud Echizen saat itu.

"Aku tegaskan," Tezuka menghela napas. "kami, aku dan Fuji, tidak punya hubungan khusus seperti yang kau kira."

Memang tidak ada status seperti itu.

"Lalu, yang kulihat dulu itu apa?" Echizen memakan satu sushinya dengan santai. Mengunyah lalu telan, tetap menatap ─menantang─ orang di sampingnya.

"Kami bertanding. Dan sedikit... terbawa suasana." Jawabannya selalu sama.

"Aku sering bermain tenis dan terbawa suasana. Ratusan kali. Denganmu, Kapten. Dengan Fuji-senpai. Atau dengan lawan lainnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk mencium mereka atau menciummu..." Echizen memberi jeda sebelum kalimat berikutnya. "Seperti kau mencium Fuji-senpai saat itu."

Matilah. Tezuka tidak bisa menjawab lagi kali ini. Tergugu.

Seringaian Echizen makin lebar. "Mada-mada da ne, Buchou."

Tezuka menatap tajam, tidak tahu bahwa Echizen bisa semenjengkelkan ini.

Tezuka tidak pernah pandai dalam hal yang berhungan dengan kata-kata. Tidak pernah pandai. Saat bertemu Fuji yang seakan selalu bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya, Tezuka sungguh merasa... entahlah, sulit dideskripsikan. Dan rasa nyaman itu datang pada akhirnya, diam-diam, tanpa sadar. Lambat tapi pasti. Tezuka membiarkan dirinya lengah setiap pemuda berpostur ramping itu berada di dekatnya.

"Echizen," Tezuka dan Echizen menoleh. Fuji sudah terbebas dari kepungan orang-orang. "Lama tidak berjumpa." sapanya dengan senyum. Fuji merendahkan punggung agar bisa memeluk kouhai-nya.

"Ya, Fuji-senpai." Echizen balas memeluknya. Dia bisa melihat Tezuka yang menatap datar. Pangeran tenis menyeringai.

Echizen bicara pada Fuji dengan mempertahankan posisinya, matanya tetap terfokus pada Tezuka, "Kau terlambat, Fuji-senpai. Aku hampir mengira kau tidak akan datang dan melepaskan kesempatan bertemu Tezuka-buchou. Katanya, dia akan segera berangkat lagi ke Jerman."

"Kalau begitu aku beruntung karena masih bisa datang." Fuji tersenyum, melirik Tezuka dari ujung matanya.

Echizen melepas pelukan. Sedikit kesal karena tidak berhasil menggoda Fuji

"Oi, Ochibi~! Kemari sebentar. Kita diskusi tehnik tarung." Eiji berseru keras.

Echizen menghabiskan sushinya yang terakhir sebelum berjalan ke arah kelompok yang sedang berdiskusi, setengah enggan. _'Tehnik tarung apa?'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Dia harus mencari ponta setelah ini untuk penetralisir, berjaga-jaga kalau varian Inui Jiru atau PenalTea dijadikan hukuman untuk yang kalah.

Fuji duduk menempati kursi Echizen, di samping Tezuka.

Biru bertemu hazel, saling mengunci dalam tatapan intens. Kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu? Bertatap mata secara langsung seperti ini.

Delapan bulan yang lalu. Saat ulang tahun Fuji yang terpaksa dibuat jadi tanggal 28 Februari.

Hanya mereka yang tahu. Tentang malam-malam yang mereka sisihkan bersama sejak Fuji masuk sekolah menengah atas, tentang bagaimana mereka selalu berusaha menyiapkan waktu saat ulang tahun masing-masing, atau tentang bagaimana mereka mendambakan sentuhan satu sama lain. Semuanya tanpa pernyataan, mengalir begitu saja. Mereka hanya sama-sama tahu apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Wasabi sushi untukmu, Fuji."

Bukan salah satu dari mereka yang memutus kontak mata, itu suara Kawamura yang mengganti piring kosong milik Echizen dengan piring baru berisi set wasabi sushi. Kesukaan Fuji.

"Terimakasih, Taka-san."

"Okaeri." Kawamura tersenyum, membalas senyuman Fuji yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Tadaima."

Tezuka bisa melihat bagaimana Fuji yang masih tetap akrab dengan Kawamura. Dengan profesinya sebagai pemilik restoran sushi, Tezuka tahu kalau Fuji bisa menemui Kawamura kapanpun saat dia berada di Jepang. Tezuka bisa membayangkan Fuji memesan wasabi sushi dan mengobrol apa saja dengan Kawamura, bertatap muka. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Kawamura bisa ditemui kapan saja asal restorannya tidak tutup.

"Kalian!" Suara Atobe keras terdengar dari atas panggung, menunjuk ke arah pojok. Kubu Seigaku yang masih berkumpul membahas teknik tarung. "Mana tim kalian? Segera bersiap kecuali kalian takut menghadapi Ore-sama ini."

Sebuah ultimatum, membuat semangat Seigaku makin menjadi-jadi.

Eiji menyerah untuk tidak mengikutsertakan Fuji. Oishi melarang karena berpendapat Fuji butuh istirahat lebih dulu. Melihat Eiji yang masih cemberut, Oishi membujuk dan berkata bahwa Fuji akan ikut dalam ronde kedua. Eiji setuju dan berteriak girang. Inui ditarik sebagai salah satu anggota tim, lebih baik daripada dia jadi panitia. Momo sudah bersiap dengan melakukan perenggangan otot walau sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu. Echizen menarik topinya, berdiri disebelah Kaidoh yang bersidekap tidak peduli.

"Yosh~ Baiklah, kali ini kita bersenang-senang dulu. Kita tidak tahu kapan bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini hoi!" Eiji mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal semangat, sudah siap untuk mabuk.

"Eiji-senpai benar." Momo menanggapi.

"Aku akan bisa mengambil data semua orang di sini tentang ketahanan tubuh mereka terhadap alkohol."

"Jangan gegabah, semuanya."

"Mada-mada da ne."

"Ayo kita menangkan lomba ini seperti kita memenangkan kejuaraan nasional, nyan!"

"Ou!"

Fuji terkekeh. Rasanya lucu melihat mereka dengan tubuh yang sudah dewasa tetap dengan kebiasaan yang menggebu-gebu seperti itu.

"Buchou."

"Tezuka."

Semua anggota yang akan mengikuti adu minum berjejer di hadapan Tezuka.

Tezuka berusaha untuk tidak mengerutkan kening, bingung. "Apa?"

Momo melangkah ke depan, membuah pose hormat. "Tolong kata-katanya,"  
Semua sisanya menganguk sambil menunjukkan senyum, Kawamura ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Fuji berbisik pada Tezuka, "Katakan saja, Buchou."

Tezuka bisa dengan jelas membaca nada menggoda yang dipakai Fuji untuk memanggilnya 'Buchou'. Dia menghela napas sebelum mengatakan kalimatnya yang biasa, yang sudah sangat akrab di telinga semua orang. "Yudan sezu ni ikou."

"Hai!"

Dan pasukan itu pergi ke medan perang. Bergabung bersama kerumuman lain di dekat konter minuman. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana bartendernya akan direpotkan dengan ulah mereka semua. Gakuto tetap di tempatnya, mantan trio ichinen Seigaku berdiri di panggung menjadi pembawa acara untuk pertandingan kali ini.

Tezuka masih bisa mendengar kekehan Fuji. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu." Fuji menjawab jujur dan menatap wajah Tezuka lagi. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Tezuka?" Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Mereka memantau kegiatan masing-masing. Menemukan artikel tentang Tezuka di internet ataupun di majalah tenis tidaklah sulit. Dan blog milik Fuji yang menuliskan jadwal kegiatan untuk seminggu ke depan juga dapat diakses dengan mudah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Seperti yang kulihat?" Fuji membuka matanya kali ini, tersenyum. "Kau terlihat tampan."

"..." Dan Tezuka tahu bahwa Fuji masih tetap dengan kepribadiannya yang seperti itu.

"Kau akan berangkat kapan?"

Tezuka melirik jam tangannya sebelum menjawab. "Sekitar satu jam lagi."

"Kita hanya bertemu 65 menit." Fuji bergumam, lebih pada diri sendiri.

"Ahh."

Hanya 65 menit kali ini. Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar bergurau, membicarakan novel yang akhir-akhir ini mereka baca atau film yang akan tayang di bioskop. 65 menit bahkan tidak cukup untuk menyiapkan makanan kesukaaan Tezuka dan menata meja dengan bunga, taplak meja cantik dan lilin-lilin aromateraphy. Tidak ada lagu untuk diputar di piringan hitam. 65 menit tidak akan cukup untuk melewatkan malam seperti biasanya. Bingung untuk memulai dari mana.

"Ini kejuaraan tahun terakhirmu di Jerman kan?" Hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana seperti ini yang terlintas dalam pikiran Fuji.

"Ya. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Jepang."

Tezuka akan kembali ke Jepang.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku? Aku sibuk. Jadwalku akhir-akhir ini lumayan padat. Sampai satu bulan ke depan, aku juga tidak akan ada di Jepang." Fuji masih tersenyum.

"Kau menyukainya? Pekerjaanmu."

"Ya, Tezuka. Aku suka."

Suka. Kata-kata yang bisa meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Fuji saat bicara tentang photography. Dan kata-kata yang bisa meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Tezuka saat bicara tentang tenis. Tapi tidak semudah itu diucapkan pada seseorang yang benar-benar mereka sukai.

"Rambutmu memanjang." Dibalik kacamatanya, Tezuka menyadari helaian rambut kecoklatan Fuji yang ujungnya hampir mencapai pundak.

"Ah ini. Memang agak memanjang."

Tezuka tahu kalau Fuji tidak suka rambutnya disentuh orang asing. Kakak perempuannya yang selalu merapikan setiap rambutnya mulai memanjang. Sejak Yumiko menikah empat tahun lalu, Tezuka jadi orang yang menggantikan untuk melakukannya. Permintaan Fuji. Mereka sama-sama mengingat kenangan itu.

Waktu berjalan cepat hanya untuk melihat teman-teman mereka adu minum, ditayangkan dalam layar besar di pojok ruangan. Tezuka dan Fuji tidak perlu berdesakan dalam kerumunan untuk melihat Echizen yang sedang melawan Kirihara Akaya, Touyama Kintarou, Wakashi Hiyoshi, dan Aoi Kentarou. Semua mantan rookie.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Akan kupanggilkan yang lainnya."

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang." Tezuka sudah berdiri. "Kita akan segera bertemu lagi."

"Tapi pesta ini untukmu."

"Mereka akan tetap mengacau walau aku tidak ada."

Fuji tertawa pada pilihan kata yang Tezuka gunakan. Mengacau. "Kuantar sampai lift."

Tezuka hanya berpamitan pada Kawamura yang kelihatannya masih akan tetap sibuk ─walau sudah ditambah dua orang asisten─ dengan sushi-sushi pesanan orang-orang.

Dalam heningnya suasana lorong, Fuji bicara dengan suara pelan. "Kudengar dari Eiji, kemarin Chitose Miyuki sempat datang ke tempatmu."

"Ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya memintaku bermain tenis dengannya dan memberi beberapa masukan."

"Dia anak yang manis."

"Ahh."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tezuka menatapnya beberapa detik, mendapatkan orang yang berjalan beriringan dengannya masih tersenyum. Tezuka tahu apa maksud dibalik pertanyaan itu, bukan sekali ini saja Fuji pernah membahas tentang Miyuki.

Tezuka menghela napas sebelum kembali membuka mulut. "Kau sendiri..." Terbesit sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini. "Kudengar kau berpacaran dengan teman satu kantormu."

Fuji terkesiap, hanya sesaat tapi Tezuka sempat menangkap reaksi itu. "Siapa?"

"Aku yang bertanya 'Siapa?'. Inui meneleponku."

"Ah yang itu." Dan ketika nama Inui tersebut, Fuji tahu hal apa yang dimaksud. Kasus tiga bulan lalu. Eiji yang juga mendapat telepon dari Inui sampai menemui Fuji secara langsung, meminta konfirmasi. "Hanya salah paham. Aku bertemu Inui saat meliput onsen baru yang terkenal di Kyoto. Aku bersama asistenku ketika itu, seorang wanita. Kami menginap dua malam."

Mereka mungkin terlihat biasa saja, tapi pembahasan dengan topik seperti ini selalu menghasilkan suasana yang sama. Canggung.

Masing-masing dari mereka tahu apa yang mereka butuhkan. Sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang membuat tidur tidak nyenyak, pertanyaan yang membuat mereka menatap layar ponsel tiap menit ─ragu untuk menelepon lebih dulu atau hanya menunggu. Masing-masing dari mereka tahu apa yang mereka rasakan. Seperti saat seorang anak kecil yang mainan kesayangnya direbut paksa. Seperti saat seorang anak kecil memiliki adik baru yang akan merebut perhatian orang tuanya. Perasaan tidak suka yang mirip seperti itu. Kamus menyebutnya sebagai rasa kesal dan cemburu.

Mereka tahu mereka sedang cemburu.

Tapi tidak pernah ada yang memulai untuk menenangkan. Selalu seperti itu sejak mereka sadar perasaan masing-masing.

Tezuka tidak bereaksi. Langkahnya tetap konsisiten menyusuri lorong dengan lantai yang dilapisi karpet peredam dan dinding marmer yang dihias lukisan-lukisan berkelas, Tezuka mengenali salah satu lukisan di ujung lorong sebagai karya Vincent Van Gogh di tahun 1887. Di ujung lorong itu mereka berbelok ke kanan, menemukan lift yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari sepuluh meter ke depan.

Di depan pintu lift, mereka berdiri menunggu. Masih tanpa obrolan.

Fuji membuat pergerakan saat tahu beberapa detik lagi pintu lift akan terbuka. Menyentuh lembut bahu Tezuka sampai pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menoleh. Kedua lengan Fuji bergerak untuk memeluk, mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Sebuah pelukan antar teman. "Jaga dirimu."

"Aah." Tezuka tidak membalas pelukan itu, hanya menepuk lembut punggung Fuji sekali, tidak yakin apa yang sebaiknnya dia lakukan."Kau juga."

Sampai lima detik selanjutnya, Fuji masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Dibanding ciuman-ciuman yang pernah mereka tautkan dan malam yang pernah mereka lewatkan bersama di atas ranjang hangat, pelukan ini bukanlah kontak fisik paling intim. Tapi efeknya tetap saja membuat Tezuka menyadari betapa dia suka wangi vanilla bercampur hortensia yang menguar dari tubuh Fuji. Entah parfume atau memang aroma tubuhnya. Pelukan yang juga sekali lagi mengingatkan betapa rampingnya tubuh Fuji, tinggi tubuh mereka mungkin berubah, tapi kepala Fuji tetap saja hanya mencapai tinggi bahunya.

Mereka saling menatap saat tubuh saling menjauh, bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang akhirnya terbuka. Beberapa orang keluar dari sana, pegawai hotel. Membuat lift kosong tanpa penumpang lain.

"Aku pergi." pamit Tezuka, mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kotak besi yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar. Dari dalam sana dia masih bisa melihat Fuji yang berdiri di tempatnya, tersenyum.

Sudah berkali-kali mereka melakukan perpisahan seperti ini. Pertama saat Tezuka menyembuhkan cedera lengannya, kedua saat Tezuka memutuskan pergi saat camp U-17, kelima dan seterusnya Tezuka bahkan sudah lupa. Kadang Fuji akan mengantarnya sampai bandara, sampai depan rumah, atau sampai mobilnya yang terparkir di jalan. Tezuka bahkan pernah pergi tanpa pamit, membiarkan Fuji yang masih tertidur berlapis selimut hangat.

Sesering apapun mereka melakukannya, mereka tidak tahu kenapa perpisahan itu tetap saja terasa sama. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

Sering tapi tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

Mata mereka masih saling menatap sampai Fuji memutuskan berbalik sebelum melihat sosok Tezuka sepenuhnya menghilang dalam pandangannya.

Fuji belum melangkah ketika merasakan lengannya ditarik kuat. Dia mendengar suara pintu lift yang tertutup saat punggungnya membentur dinding kotak besi yang dingin. Telapak tangan seseorang menelungkup penuh bagian belakang kepalanya, menekannya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang penuh lumatan. Rasa yang sudah tidak asing, familiar. Fuji menutup mata, menikmati tiap detik yang terlewat dan membalas perlakuan itu dengan gairah yang sama. Dia selalu menyukainya. Kedua tangannya bergerak lagi untuk memeluk tubuh itu, pelukan yang erat, menyatukan tubuh tanpa jarak. Dekapan seseorang kekasih.

Lift membawa mereka turun, tiga lantai tanpa ada penumpang lain. Beruntung.

Ciuman terhenti saat pintu lift kembali terbuka untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata mereka bertemu, mengingatkan bagaimana mereka saling mengangumi akan pendaran warna masing-masing.

Tezuka berbisik dekat telinga Fuji. Pelan. "Ikutlah bersamaku."

Akhirnya. Sebuah pernyataan.

Satu hari lebih lama, atau bahkan satu menit lebih lama. Tezuka meminta dengan tatapannya. Dan Fuji bisa dengan jelas membacanya, seperti biasa.

Fuji tersenyum, bibirnya yang sedikit memerah mengecup bibir Tezuka sekilas. "Dengan senang hati..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

.

.

 **─Omake─**

.

Tezuka mengendarai mobilnya menyusuri jalanan lenggang bebas hambatan. Ini masih pagi buta.

Dalam pikirannya, dia mencoba merangkai kejadian yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, mengganjal di sepanjang perjalanan. Soal barang bawaan Fuji dalam satu koper besar yang sudah siap bawa, soal telepon kantor yang baru saja dia terima ─membicarakan Jerman, tiket pesawat yang tidak perlu disiapkan kantor, dan konfirmasi bahwa Fuji sudah akan berangkat.

"Aku butuh penjelasan." Tezuka yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Hm?" Fuji duduk bersender pada kursinya, menoleh ke samping, menatap raut wajah Tezuka yang tidak berubah. "Soal apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti."

Fuji tertawa kecil, pelan tapi Tezuka bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Baik, baik." Fuji menyerah, dia sudah mendengar nada dingin itu. Nada dingin Tezuka yang benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menuntut penjelasan. "Tugasku selanjutnya meliput kejuaraan tenis di Jerman secara penuh. Aku akan di sana selama satu bulan masa pertandinganmu. Aku bisa saja berangkat besok atau lusa. Tapi kalau kau mengajakku malam ini, maksudku pagi buta ini , aku tidak keberatan walau baru saja tiba dari Perancis beberapa jam lalu."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?" Tezuka masih tidak menatap Fuji, fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu, aku tidak akan bisa mendengarmu berkata _'Ikutlah bersamaku'_."

Fuji masih bisa mengingat detail kejadian singkat itu, merasakan sentuhan bibir Tezuka pada bibirnya sendiri, merasakan tangan kekar itu mendekap posesif tubuhnya. "Aku cukup berdebar-debar tadi."

"Kau merencanakannya." Bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak merencanakannya. Hanya mengira-ngira."

Tezuka bisa merasakan senyum Fuji mulai berkembang saat mengatakan kalimat tadi. Tezuka tidak menanggapi. Diam, merutuki kelengahannya.

"Satu bulan ini bolehkah aku tinggal di tempatmu?"

"Kau bisa mengira-ngira jawabannya." _Kau tahu benar apa jawabanku._

Mereka selalu bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing. Tapi Fuji bukanlah orang yang puas dengan itu. "Aku lebih suka mendengarmu berkata langsung." _Seperti di lift_ _tadi._

Tidak akan seberkesan tadi kalau Fuji pergi dengannya begitu saja. Mereka perlu pernyataan. Tentang rasa rindu, cemburu dan tentu saja tentang mereka yang menyukai satu sama lain.

Mereka sadar, saling tahu, tapi tidak pernah ada yang memulai.

"Rasanya aku lelah." _Lelah menghadapimu._

Kalau sedang tidak menyetir, Tezuka pasti sudah memijit pelipisnya.

"Lelah?" Fuji menggerling, menangkap kalimat yang tidak diucapkan Tezuka. Dia mencondongkan tubuh sampai bisa berbisik dekat telinga mantan kaptennya, dekat dan intim. "Aku akan mematuhi semua kemauanmu begitu kita tiba di sana, mengijinkanmu balas menjahili setiap inchi tubuhku." Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi kiri Tezuka. "Bertahanlah, Kunimitsu."

Fuji menyelesaikan dengan senyumannya yang biasa, penuh goda. Tezuka melirik singkat pemuda di sampingnya dan berpikir kalau dia harus benar-benar menahan diri sekarang.

Menahan diri untuk tidak menyuruhnya lari keliling lapangan dan menahan diri untuk tidak menindihnya saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **End omake**

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca

Tolong lupakan masalah tentang latar waktunya ya. Tezuka ultah Oktober, musim gugur. Memangnya ada kejuaraan tenis pro yang diadakan pada musim itu? Hahaha, sudahlah ya. Maafkan aku saja.

Sepertinya, aku akan menghiatuskan A Long Time sampai jangka waktu yang belum bisa dipastikan (atau bisa jadi tetap update tapi rentang waktunya bisa sampai 4/5 bulan sekali). Tapi aku akan tetap membuat fanfic dengan pairing ini, hanya saja dengan tema ringan dan penuh cinta. Aku sudah menulis A Long Time chapter 8, 9, dan 10 (Aku selalu menyusun jalan cerita dalam draft, jadi sering mengetik loncat-loncat chapter seperti itu). Chapter 8, 9, dan 10 sudah sangat berat pembahasannya. Dan aku jadi galau tiap kali nulis itu, efeknya merambat pada gaya tulis sehingga aku tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita-cerita lain, gloomy… ToT

Maaf

.

.

.

Aku selalu menunggu kesan, pesan, saran atau kritikan dari kalian~

Salam,

Chiiuu

.

Terimakasih.

.

TezukaFuji is real! Perfect Pair is real! )9


End file.
